


Mistletoe

by Lokislittlearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Cat Puns, F/M, Flirting, Mistletoe, Surprise Kissing, really i just wanted to write some mistletoe fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: Chat Noir stops by in search of the perfect pastry.





	

Marinette didn’t care much for the mistletoe above the bakery doorway, but it also didn’t affect her very much. It didn’t do her harm. She generally went through the doorway alone, and Alya just laughed it off. Sometimes she’d make kissy faces to Marinette, and they’d giggle as Marinette pushed her away.

The couples that stopped in the doorway would give each other a quick peck on the lips. That did make Marinette smile. They always seemed so happy, and so surprised. 

It made her imagine what it would be like to cross through that doorway with Adrien. The thought alone brought a bright flush to her cheeks. After a week of the mistletoe hanging in the doorway, she had counted at least ten nudges from her parents.

Her classmates came in, of course, but not too often. Christmas break meant that she didn’t see her friends as often as usual, but that was okay. She had Alya, and her family. 

She hardly saw Chat Noir. Papillon had slowed his attacks, if only for a little while. So Ladybug mostly saw him on patrols, and those were only twice or three times a week. In a way, she missed him. But she tried not to think too deeply on that.

The bell on the door chimed. “Just a second,” Marinette called before racing out to the front. She wiped flour-coated hands on her apron and made to greet the customer. Her smile faltered upon seeing who it was, but she kept it up. “Hello, what can I get you?”

Chat Noir looked up from the pastry case. He pursed his lips for a second. “I’m not really sure,” he admitted. He gave her a wide grin. “I heard your family’s bakery was the best in Paris, princess.”

“I’d like to think so,” she joked in return.

He nodded and came a little closer to the counter, folding his hands behind his back. It must have been the way he moved, Marinette thought, but his tail seemed to swish behind him. “So I was recommended by a close friend. You see, I scheduled a patrol with Ladybug for tonight, rather last minute.” Right. He’d let her know earlier in the morning that they would have patrol tonight, spewing apologies and swearing that it was important. “And I wanted to get her something that she would enjoy, as a sort of apology.”

Marinette leaned onto the counter, already glancing over the pastry case. She could already pick out her favorite, but she couldn’t just package up some macarons and send him on his way. That might give a little too much away. She hummed in thought. “What would she like?”

“That’s the problem, princess, I’m completely blanking.” He crouched in front of the case, looking over each dessert individually. “She smells like cookies sometimes. But that might be her charge. I mean, I smell cheese on myself constantly.” His eyebrows came closer together. “I’m pretty sure she likes sweets.”

“Then you’ve come to the right place.” Marinette looked over the case. “Do you think she has a major sweet tooth, or prefers more savory things?”

“Well, she’s pretty sweet.” Chat grinned at his own pun, watching Marinette’s unimpressed glare in the glass reflection. His smile waned but remained on his face as he looked back at the case. “I don’t think she’d like anything that’s pure sugar.”

“Good thing we don’t sell pure sugar,” Marinette muttered.

“Does that mean you’re not up for sale?” Chat turned a little to look at her with a wide smirk.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re taking this to her later, right? So nothing that can get too messed up with movement.” Really, that narrowed it down to a few items. She’d be happy with any of them. Really, she just wanted to know what this emergency patrol was about. Chat had seemed truly concerned earlier.

Chat looked over the cases a couple more times before pointing to the eclairs. “Do you think she’d like those?”

“Everyone likes those,” Marinette replied. She pushed herself from the counter and rounded to the cases. Less than a minute later, they stood across the counter. “That’ll be 3 euros even.”

He pulled a wallet from one of his pockets and slipped a card from one of the pockets. His motion stuttered halfway to Marinette’s hand before he quickly returned the card to his wallet. “I might not want to give you a card with my real name on it,” he explained as he handed her cash instead.

A burst of laughter escaped her as she took the money. “Yeah, probably for the best.” She opened the register for his change. “If I can ask, what’s this last minute patrol about?”

“I’ve just got a hunch about something Papillon is planning. Nothing for sure, but something I thought she should know about.” He smiled as he took the change and started folding it neatly into his wallet.

“Anything that us civilians should be worried about?” Us civilians. Great, Marinette. Way to be smooth.

“I doubt it,” Chat responded with a smile. “Thank you, Marinette.” He slipped his wallet into his suit and grabbed the box. 

“It’s no problem.” She rounded the corner to accompany him out. “Should I keep it a secret that you were here?”

Chat tilted his head in confusion for a moment before brightening up. “Oh, you’re friends with the girl who runs the Ladyblog. No, it’s not a secret.” He held the box closer to him, turning in the doorway to smirk down at her. “Besides, maybe if one of the saviors of Paris can vouch for this bakery, you’ll get more business.”

“Always a good thing,” Marinette said in return. She opened her mouth to say a goodbye before she was cut off by a loud voice behind her.

“Mistletoe!” her mother yelled.

Marinette looked over her shoulder to the woman grinning brightly in the opposite door. She looked up to the mistletoe, and then to Chat, who looked at it as if he’d never seen such a thing before. His surprise didn’t last long. He looked to Marinette with a spreading grin. “I must say, this is my favorite Christmas tradition, princess.” He gave her a wink.

She was not blushing because Chat Noir was giving her winks and about to kiss her. No, she was blushing because she’d been caught under the mistletoe with Chat Noir by her mother, of all people. She rolled her eyes, trying to brush it off. “It’s just a stupid tradition,” she protested.

Before she could say anything else or turn away, Chat’s lips were pressed against hers. His free hand lingered at her waist, pulling her closer. Her eyes shot open, but she didn’t pull away. It wasn’t as if the kiss was forceful. In fact, Chat was surprisingly gentle. She could see a blush peeking out from the edges of his mask. 

He pulled away in a couple of seconds. The smile he gave her when he opened his eyes didn’t resemble a smirk at all. It reminded Marinette of sunshine. She’d never seen Chat smile like that, even as they soared across the rooftops of Paris. He took his hand away from her waist. “Might be a stupid tradition, but it’s a tradition nonetheless.”

He left without another word. Marinette stood in the doorway for a few seconds, eyes locked on nothing at all. Her hand came to her lips as if expecting to find something there. Her tongue darted out, finding artificial strawberry. 

When she turned back around and let the door swing closed, her mother stood exactly where she’d been. Marinette put on her best pout as she approached the counter again. “I can’t believe you pointed out the mistletoe to Chat Noir,” she complained. “What if someone saw?”

“If your only issue with kissing Chat Noir is somebody seeing, I have other questions for you.” Her mother slipped an apron over her head and started tying the waist. “You can take a break.”

“Thank you,” Marinette responded. She hung her apron up and darted up to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, every year: I need to write something for Christmas but I can't!!!!! :(  
> Me, this year: sUCK IT I'M IN THE SPIRIT
> 
> That being said, I'm taking requests at pixellite16.tumblr.com , so come stop by for requests or even just to chat. I don't bite, but you might be subjected to horrible cat puns.


End file.
